


That's Just How I Am (give it all to me)

by everywinter



Series: Jaepil - ABO [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Begging, Brief choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Name-Calling, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, alpha!Jae, omega!Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Wonpil and Jae meet on an airplane, bicker, then go back to Wonpil's place to have sex.





	That's Just How I Am (give it all to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thirty thousand feet and falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679043) by [linzeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeigh/pseuds/linzeigh). 



> The 'meeting on an airplane in AOB verse' inspiration came from the above Namjoon/Yoongi fic. It's a good one and the author does snarky waaaay better than I ever could. Highly recommend.

He’s got an hour left of a three hour and forty minute flight when Wonpil starts to feel a little funny. It isn’t the usual restless legs and stiff neck though, his favourite black hoodie feels oddly constricting and the soft jeans he’d worn feels itchy against his thighs. Wonpil feels himself grow uncomfortably warm and takes off his cap to fan himself with it. The hair touching his forehead is already starting to curl slightly and he desperately hopes that he isn’t getting sick.

 

The tall, skinny alpha sitting in the aisle seat immediately stiffens, long fingers stilling over the keyboard of his laptop. Wonpil feels slightly offended, because even though he’s sure he doesn’t smell super fresh right now, he knows for a fact that he doesn’t stink.

 

“Dude,” The alpha’s taking off his headphones, his voice an anxious whisper. “Are you in heat?”

 

“No, there’s no way. I’m on the pill!” He hisses back. “Not that it’s any of your business, stop sniffing me like a creep!”

 

“I’m not being a creep, you’re the one fanning your freaking smell all over the place!” His eyes are narrowed and Wonpil should probably feel intimidated, but he’s just sweaty and irritated. “We’re trapped in a pressurized metal tube with recycled air, I can’t _help_ smelling you. And the pill isn’t 100 percent! Did you fail the mandatory health class in high school or something?”

 

Wonpil bares his teeth. “You’re so rude! I know the pill isn’t 100 percent, but I’m sure I’d know better than you would if I was entering my fucking preheat. And you’re a grown-ass alpha, you don’t have to say ‘freaking’ like a prepubescent teen who hasn’t even popped his first proper knot yet!”

 

“Geeze, are you always this irritable, or is it just _your preheat_?” The alpha scowls back and rolls his shoulders back. Wonpil tries not to stare at his neck. “Listen, man, I’m not trying to be ‘that alpha’, but you’ve seriously gotta relax. We’ve still got a good hour to go before we land and I don’t know how long your preheat lasts, but if you throw yourself into a frenzy it’s gonna end a lot sooner than you want it to.”

 

His hands are still clenched around the bill of his cap, but Wonpil forces himself to take a deep breath in through his teeth. “Fine. You’re right. I’ll stop fanning my stink all over the place, and you stop talking to me.”

 

Wonpil turns back to the screen in front of him, but his moods soured so considerably that even Iron Man doesn’t really hold the same appeal anymore.

 

“I never said you stink.”

 

His attention swings back to the alpha. “Thanks for the clarification, but you don’t have to lie out of some weird sense of obligation. I’ve been described by multiple sources as smelling clotting, headache-inducing, teeth-rottingly sweet.”

 

The alpha’s nose scrunches. “I wouldn’t go that far. You smell like a lavender-crème brulee.”

 

“What did I say about sniffing me like a creep?”

 

“Is it still creepy if I’m being upfront about it?”

 

“Yes. Maybe I’m taken. Maybe I’m going to meet my partner at the airport and they’re going to beat the crap out of you when I tell them about how you were harassing me on the plane.” Wonpil insists, “Maybe I’m not into this weird, attempt at flirting and I’m just being forced to humor you because you’re sitting next to me thirty-thousand feet in the air.”

 

“My flirting is A+, don’t even deny it. And you certainly don’t smell like you’re not into it.” The alpha eyes the unblemished line of Wonpil’s neck. (He absolutely does _not_ turn his head a little to give him a better look.) “And a partner? With no bite, and bonding jewelry? I don’t think so.” There’s something smug in his expression. “And I’m sure I could take this hypothetical partner of yours.”

 

Wonpil snorts, “Right. No offence, but your arms sort of look like uncooked noodles.”

 

He definitely looks offended. “Okay, not cool. Haven’t you heard that you’re not supposed to judge a book based on its cover?”

 

“What am I meant to be judging you based on then?” Wonpil challenges, “The fact that you apparently know what lavender-crème brulee smells like? The fact that you keep sniffing me even though I told you that it was creepy? The fact that you’ve been leaning closer to me the entire time we’ve been talking?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The alpha glances down at the armrest between them. “you’re the one all up in my space.”

 

Wonpil follows his gaze and is all of a sudden acutely aware of the fact that the armrest is digging into his ribs. He flings himself backwards so quickly, he smacks the side of his head against the window.

 

“Ah!” He’s not sure if his noise of surprise is more from the pain or the embarrassingly loud ‘bang’ that rings through the plane when his head hits the plastic. He bends forward, hands covering his stinging head. “Ouch!”

 

“Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?” Warm hands pry Wonpil’s own away and gently parts his hair, checking for damage. “You alright? You gonna live? Come on, sit back up before the plane hits turbulence and you smack the front of your head too.”

 

He’s obeying before he realizes it and tries not to think about how _he’s_ being the creepy one now, considering how much he’s enjoying the feeling of long fingers running through his hair.

 

“It hurts.” He tries not to pout, but the side of his head won’t stop throbbing.

 

“You really are a mess, aren’t you?” The alpha’s starts gently massaging his scalp and Wonpil feels his eyes drift closed as he leans into the touch. “You’ve seriously gotta be more careful.”

 

“I am careful!” Wonpil protests, eyes still closed as he tilts his head to give the alpha better access to the sore spot. “Today’s just an off day...”

 

“Right,” The hands pull away and Wonpil swallows a protest and opens his eyes. “I’m just gonna move this, it's getting in the way.”

 

The armrest between the two of them goes up and Wonpil finds himself leaning to let the alpha continue his attentions. Somehow, Wonpil’s head ends up on one of the alpha’s bony, broad shoulders and he’s not even pretending to check Wonpil’s head for injuries anymore. It should be weird. It _is_ a little bit weird, but it feels nice and preheat always makes Wonpil even needier than usual.

 

And he smells good. Like the jasmine that grows outside his apartment building and a the worn leather jacket he's wearing.

 

“Is this okay?” The alpha’s voice sounds hesitant and Wonpil quirks an eyebrow at him in surprise. “I don’t mind some friendly banter, but you’re probably going to be going into heat in a couple of hours. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“I think we’re a little past that at this point. We’ve been cuddling, scenting each other, and you’ve been running your fingers through my hair for the past five minutes. I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Park Jaehyung. Everyone calls me Jae though.”

 

“Kim Wonpil. Everyone calls me Wonpil.”

 

“Cheeky.” Jae pulls Wonpil’s hair teasingly and he has to bite his lip to keep from making a truly inappropriate noise. He clenches his thighs together and something in his scent must change because Jae immediately says, “Oh shit, sorry!” and his hands drop away from Wonpil’s hair.

 

“Yeah, maybe don’t do that here unless you want the air-stewards to and ask us both to move to separate seats.” Wonpil’s voice comes out strained and he tries really hard not to breathe in through his nose.

 

“So,” Jae’s grin is wicked. “what you’re saying is that you’d be open to this elsewhere.”

 

“Stop talking.” Wonpil closes his eyes and presses his hands in to his eyes. “You’re making this unbelievably difficult for me.”

 

“Are you intentionally trying to avoid the word ‘hard’?”

 

Wonpil doesn’t dignify that with an answer and instead starts frantically humming to himself, crossing his legs and neatly folding his hands in his lap.

 

“Dude, are you stress-singing Ultralife to yourself?”

 

“Oh Wonder is an amazing band and my happy place, okay?” Wonpil opens his eyes and glares. “You’re forcing me into my happy place, Jae.”

 

Jae plasters an outraged look on to his face, long fingers splayed across his chest in affront. “No honorific? I’m offended.”

 

“How old are you? I’m 24 and there’s just no way that I’m younger than you. Because you act like a 16 year old child and I refuse to speak formally to someone who’s younger and more immature than I am.”

 

“I’m 26! I know my baby skin and youthful looks can throw people off, but damn.” Jae pouts. “You should be calling me hyung.”

 

“Jaehyung-hyung?”

 

“I take it back, don’t call me that.”

 

Wonpil’s always had a bad habit of trying to get under people’s skin. The hair pulling had really set him off and he’s finding it extremely difficult to calm himself down again, so there’s no way that he’s not going to milk this for all that it’s worth.

 

“Why, Jaehyung-hyung?” Wonpil makes his eyes wide behind his glasses. “Just not a fan of the repetition? How about just Jae-hyung? That sounds too much like just your name though. Hyungie?”

 

Jae’s eyes narrow. “You really are just always a brat, aren’t you?”

 

“People tend to find me charming.” Wonpil feels a slight tickle of something in his belly, crosses his legs tighter, and franticly adds, “Also, no name calling!”

 

“What the hell, seriously?! You’ve got a freaking hair-trigger.” Jae’s cheeks are tinted pink as he glances at his watch. “Come on, Pillie, we’re out of here in another half hour.”

 

Wonpil groans and presses his forehead against the cold window. “No nicknames either!”

 

“Oh my god. I just can’t do anything right, can I?”

 

“Opposite problem, trust me.”

 

His preheats are short, usually closer to one day rather than several, so Wonpil’s always been incredibly diligent about keeping track of his cycle. He’s not sure if it’s the travel stress, or the fact that Jae’s sitting less than three inches away from him and smells fucking _amazing_ , but Wonpil can already feel the beginnings of his actual heat creeping through his body. He’s acutely aware of Jae’s breathing, the rise and fall of his broad shoulders, next to him.

 

“I don’t think I’m going make it another thirty minutes.” His voice comes out weak, shaky, and he’s embarrassed to find that there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I’m making a fool of myself, this is the worst day of my life.”

 

“Hey, hey, no.” Jae’s voice is soft and he pulls Wonpil into his chest. “This isn’t your fault. Biology is weird, and it fucks us all sometimes. Do you know how many times I’ve popped a raging boner that I just can’t will away?”

 

“It’s not the same.” Wonpil sniffs, “I’m going to be stuck, by myself, in my room for days. I haven’t even gotten any supplies for heat yet! I’m going to have to ask my next door neighbor to grab things for me when we land and that’s just embarrassing, I’m pretty sure he already thinks that I can’t take care of myself because he keeps on leaving me leftovers when he cooks.”

 

Jae gives a couple of rapid blinks. “Wait, you really don’t have anyone? Not even just a heat-buddy?”

 

“Were you not listening to a word I said?” Wonpil glares at Jae through his tears. “I don’t have anyone.”

 

“I was listening, I promise, I was just surprised.” Jae’s running his fingers through his hair again. “I know you said you didn’t have a more serious partner, but I didn’t think a guy like you would have people lined up around the block to help you with your heats.”

 

“I’m choosey.” Wonpil admits, “I have a friend who used to help me, but he’s committed now and I haven’t been able to find anyone else I feel safe with.”

 

“You seem pretty okay with me…” Jae says hesitantly, “I don’t wanna be that guy, but if you want…”

 

“Yes.” Wonpil interrupts, “Please, hyungie, come home with me.”

 

Jae groans and Wonpil’s almost a little overwhelmed by how strong the alpha smells. “Okay, no more talking from either of us, let’s just try and keep it together until we land or else we’re going to get fined for public indecency.”

 

To be perfectly honest, Wonpil’s not entirely sure what else happened during the time between Jae agreeing to see him through his heat and the plane landing. He has a vague recollection of Jae getting him to drink a bottle of water that the stewardess hands them and reluctantly swallowing a handful of raisins, but other than that, the rest of the ride really passes in a blur. It was like his body decided that Wonpil had found someone trustworthy to see him through his heat and really didn’t need to bother with the details anymore. The next thing he knows, Jae’s gently shaking him by the shoulder and they’re one of the last ones on the plane.

 

“Hey, sleepy-head, we’re here.” Jae gently smooths Wonpil’s hair back off his forehead and passes him an opened bottle of water. “I’m going to grab our stuff out of the over-head. Can you carry your own bag, or do you want some help?”

 

Wonpil shook his head, cheeks puffed up with water.

 

“So, is that a ‘no, I don’t need help’ or ‘no, I can’t carry it by myself’?” Jae’s broken out into a huge grin and his hands reach up to cup Wonpi’s cheeks. “I’m _so_ tempted to just squish your face right now. Who the hell drinks water like this?”

 

He holds up one finger as he swallows the water as quickly as possible. “You could have, but then it would have just ended up all over you. My mouth was really dry from my nap!”

 

Jae rolls his eyes as he passes Wonpil his carry-on bag. “Whatever you say, let’s just get out of here.”

 

“Your place, or mine?” Wonpil laughs as Jae trips over his own feet as they walk to the pick-up area. Neither of them had checked any luggage and Wonpil was extremely thankful for that now. His skin still feels clammy, but now he’s mostly just horny and that’s a good indicator that his preheat’s nearing its end. “I’m just saying though, the soundproofing in my building is really good.”

 

“Let’s go to yours.” Jae flags down a taxi and takes his and Wonpil’s bags to the trunk. “You look like a screamer.”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

The two of them sit for most of the taxi ride in silence, fingers laced together. It’s oddly innocent considering Wonpil’s about to bring a stranger back to his house for marathon sex, but something about it just feels right. They periodically catch each other’s eye and at one point Wonpil leans forward to give Jae, what was meant to be, a chaste kiss.

 

“Okay.” When Jae pulls away, his pupils are blown wide and Wonpil can see the taxi driver shooting the two of them death-glares through the review mirror. “We’ve gotta stop or we’re going to be walking the rest of the way to your apartment.”

 

Wonpil opens his mouth to protest, but Jae quiets him with a hand over his mouth. Jae’s hands are massive. He tries not to think about the feeling of long fingers inside of him, but it’s like Inception and Wonpil can feel himself grow slick.

 

Jae groans and pulls himself away from Wonpil. “You stay on that side, I’ll stay on this side. Seriously, ten more minutes. Can you be a good boy for ten minutes?”

 

“Yes.” His voice sounds horse and his heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest. “I’m always good.”

 

Even the driver lets out a snort at that. Jae glares at the driver, "Hey, he's a brat, but he's my brat.”

 

Wonpil squeaks and clenches his thighs together. “We talked about the name-calling!”

 

“Alright, we’re here, two of you get the hell out.” The driver glares at them through the mirror. “Before I make you pay to get my car cleaned.”

 

“Sorry about that, sir.” Jae hands over the money as Wonpil all but sprints to the trunk to get their bags. “His heat came really unexpectedly.”

 

Wonpil thinks he hears the driver say something that sounds suspiciously like ‘good luck with that one’ but he’s too busy grabbing Jae by the wrist and tugging him over to the lobby to dwell on it.

 

“Geeze, relax! You’re going to pull my arm off!” He ignores Jae, digging around in his pockets for his keys. Wonpil feels like he’s about to crawl out of his own skin and if they don’t get in to his apartment soon, he’s going to climb Jae right here in full sight of the security cameras.

 

“Wonpil, stop!” Jae grabs Wonpil by the shoulders and spins him so they’re face to face.

 

Wonpil immediately leans forward for a kiss, but Jae pushes him back. Jae’s hand goes into Wonpil’s pockets and he can’t help the high whine that escapes his lips. “I- I think I’m going into heat.”

 

“You don’t say.” The door opens easily and Jae gives Wonpil a gentle shove forward. “Lead the way, babe.”

 

He doesn’t run up the six flights of stairs to his third-story walk-up, but it’s a near thing. The door swings open and the two of them are tumbling into the apartment before Wonpil even turns the lights on.

 

“Go take a shower first.” Jae’s already dropped his bag next to the door and kicked the door closed behind him. “I have an implant and I’m clean, but I texted a friend to bring some supplies and he’ll have dropped them off by the time you’re done.”

 

Wonpil puts his hands on his hips. “Only if you come with me.”

 

He crowds himself into Jae’s space until the two of them are chest to chest. Wonpil has to tilt his head to look Jae in the eye and he presses his mouth to the older man’s neck, grinning against his skin as Jae groans at the scrape of teeth.

 

“Come with me.” Wonpil pulls away and tugs Jae down for a kiss. Jae’s fingers go through his hair and Wonpil can’t help grinding himself against Jae’s leg and letting out a gasp at the friction. He’s so hard that the feeling of cloth against him actually hurts a little and Wonpil can feel his jeans sticking to his thighs a little.

 

He’s reaching to undo Jae’s pants when both his wrists are taken into one of the alpha’s hands and he’d guided over to the couch. Wonpil lets himself fall backwards as Jae takes his other hand and undoes Wonpil’s jeans, hand reaching inside his underwear.

 

A surprised gasp slips out as one of Jae’s long fingers easily finds its way inside of him. “Please!”

 

“You’re so wet.” Jae’s still holding his hands above his head and the intensity of his gaze makes Wonpil shiver. “No wonder you were being such a brat. You’re practically gagging for it.”

 

He adds another finger and manages to get Wonpil’s pants and underwear around his knees. Jae’s fingers are longer than his and he bites his lip to keep from screaming. Maybe it’s because it’s been so long since some else has touched him, maybe it’s his heat, but Jae curls his fingers up a little and Wonpil comes all over himself. It should be embarrassing, his black hoodie is painted with stripes of white and some of its even landed on his cheek, but Wonpil’s just trying to catch his breath.

 

Jae lets go of Wonpil’s wrists and brushes his sweaty hair off his forehead, wipes some of the come off his cheek. His fingers are still inside of him and Wonpil’s still riding the high from his orgasm. “Good boy.”

 

“Oh god!” His fingers dig into the blanket he’d left sprawled over the couch as he comes again, clenching around Jae’s fingers as he arches his back to try and take him in deeper. “Oh!”

 

He feels himself drenching Jae’s hand and Wonpil grinds down harder, chasing the feeling. Jae kisses him gently and whispers soothing nonsense into his ear as he half-moans, half-sobs when the older man carefully takes his fingers out Wonpil’s hole and wipes his hand on his ruined boxers. His bottoms end up a messy heap on the floor after Jae carefully wipes away most of the mess from Wonpil’s ass.

 

“You okay? Lift your arms for me, I’m gonna get this hoddie off you.” Wonpil complies and feels something warm settle in his chest when Jae tenderly fixes his glasses. “Can you make it to the shower yourself, or do you want me to carry you?”

 

“I’m okay.” Wonpil manages, “I just need to lay here for a day or two.”

 

Jae grins, pulling himself upright on the couch, and glances at his watch. “You’ve got four minutes. My friend will be here in five and I don’t want you anywhere near him looking like this.”

 

“Ohh, possessive much?” Wonpil crawls over to Jae, very aware of his erection, and drapes himself over his lap.

 

“It was more for your benefit. I assumed you’d be embarrassed to be seen in nothing but a sweaty white tee, covered in your own come, but if you’re down for it, all the power to you.” Jae’s eyes rake over his body appraisingly. “I can’t say I hate this look on you though.”

 

Wonpil preens a little. “I always look good.”

 

A smacks down onto Wonpil’s exposed butt-cheek and he lets out a little gasp of shock. “Brat.” Jae gives his other cheek a swat. “Time’s up, get going.”

 

Wonpil pouts a little and tries to pretend the flush to his cheeks is indignation rather than arousal.  “Fine! You’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

 

“Oh no,” Jae’s voice is flat and his expression bland. “Whatever shall I do with myself in the ten minutes that I’m without you? I suppose I’ll perish.”

 

“Not before you fuck me through this heat, you won’t.” Wonpil pulls himself up to give him a slow kiss; biting his lower lip hard enough to draw a hiss from the alpha. Just when Jae’s arms snake around his waist, Wonpil pulls away. “Oops, I forgot, time’s up. Gotta go.”

 

Jae doesn’t say anything, but Wonpil sees how his eyes go dark. He’s probably in for it later, but somehow that just makes him smile even wider. Wonpil lets his hips sway as he walks to the bathroom. He doesn’t need to look back to know that Jae’s watching him every step of the way.

 

He takes his time in the shower, letting the hot water run over his body and basking in the feeling of it. He lathers his fancy honey and aloe soap all over, carefully washing every nook and cranny.

 

“Jae-hyung?” He calls, “Are you sure you don’t want a shower? You’ve been sitting on the plane for hours too.”

 

“I’ll go after you.” A distracted voice calls back, “Stop being a pain and do as you’re told. Don’t stay in too long though, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“That’s not how colds work…” Wonpil mutters to himself as he rinses the shampoo out of his hair.

 

He finishes moisturising and glances at himself in the slightly foggy mirror. He puts his glasses safely in the bathroom cabinet before mussing his hair a little.

 

“Hyung!” He calls out again, “Can you come here, please!”

 

The bathroom door opens up a crack and Jae’s voice rushes in along with a burst of cold air. “What do you want?”

 

“You were so sweet earlier.” Wonpil pouts, trying to pull the door open wider so he can look Jae in the eye. “I don’t have any clothes in here.”

 

Jae sticks his face into the bathroom, expression incredulous. “Why do you need clothes? I’m confused here.”

 

“I didn’t, I just wanted to distract you a little and apparently nudity has mostly lost its punch.” Wonpil wrenches the door out of Jae’s hands and flings himself in to his arms. “Carry me, hyung!”

 

“Ack!” Thankfully, Jae’s deceptively strong and manages to catch Wonpil quite easily, fingers digging into his thighs as he wraps his legs around his waist. “Are you crazy?! Don’t do that! What if I’d dropped you!”

 

“Please, like you would drop me.” Wonpil rolls his eyes and drapes his arms around Jae’s shoulders. “Worst comes to worst, someone ends up on their back and that’s the direction we were headed in anyway.”

 

Jae’s fingers dig tighter into his thighs and Wonpil shudders when Jae grinds his hard cock against him. “You are a brat. I knew you’d be a handful with your whole ‘butter wouldn’t melt’ act, but you really just like to get a reaction from people, don’t you?”

 

“I’m certainly getting one from you.” Wonpil reaches between them to palm Jae through is pants. “What can I say, I like getting my way.”

 

Carrying him into the bedroom, Jae unceremoniously dumps Wonpil back into the sheets. His hands trace up his sides and Wonpil lets out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a giggle when Jae’s lips latch onto one of his nipples, teasing it with his tongue.

 

Jae pulls away after giving him a nip and leans back up to meet his lips. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

 

“I must be a lot of trouble then.” Wonpil groans as Jae’s kisses travel lower and lower. “Come on, just get on with it.”

 

“You’re really demanding for someone asking a favour.” Jae looks at him, seeming nonchalant even as his long fingers are slowly brushing over Wonpil’s entrance. “I really feel like I shouldn’t be rewarding bad behaviour.”

 

He props himself up on his elbows and glares. “I’m not going to beg!”

 

“I never said I wanted you to beg.” Jae’s sliding his index finger inside of Wonpil at an agonizing pace. “I just wanted you to ask nicely for once. You said ‘please’ so prettily before.”

 

A shudder wracks Wonpil’s body as Jae slowly eases another finger inside him. Jae’s not moving at all and he desperately needs friction. He bites down on his lower lip and shakes his head frantically.

 

“No?” Jae’s scissoring his fingers, his other hand just brushing Wonpil’s twitching erection. “No, you don’t want me to touch you?”

 

He abruptly pulls his hands away and Wonpil lets out a shocked yelp. “No, don’t!”

 

“Don’t touch you?” Jae brings his slick-soaked hand to his mouth, tongue touching one of his fingers inquisitively. “I’m not sure what you want from me here. Your mouth and your body are telling me different things, and I don’t know about you, but I like verbal confirmation from my partners.”

 

Jae holds his hand up to Wonpil’s face. “Look how messy you got me. At least help me with clean up.”

 

Wonpil lets Jae slide his fingers into his mouth. They taste like him and Wonpil hollows out his cheeks, sucking them clean. He reaches down for Jae’s cock and abruptly realizes that the alpha’s still fully clothed.

 

Jae’s fingers fall out of his mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “Take off your clothes.”

 

“Again with the demands.” Jae rolls his eyes and tosses his flannel button-up onto the floor. “Happy?”

 

“No.” Wonpil pouts, “That’s not fair! I’m completely naked and you’re still wearing your belt!”

 

“You’ve gotta be more specific with what you want here, Pillie.” The nickname’s so unexpected, sweet, that Wonpil feels himself start to leak down his thighs a little. “Communication is key.”

 

“Please.” Wonpil makes his eyes all sad and sticks out his lower lip. “Take off your fucking clothes, or I’m going to kick you out of my house and go find my dildo instead.”

 

Jae narrows his eyes at Wonpil for a moment, then shrugs. “Good enough.”

 

He’d assume that Jae would be big, all alphas are, but the man’s proportionate. Jae’s all long limbs and pale skin and Wonpil feels his mouth start to water.

 

“Excuse me, my eyes are up here.”

 

Wonpil looks up at Jae’s face. “You need to fuck me immediately.”

 

“Who am I to argue with that.” Jae reaches for one of the condoms on the bedside table (when the hell did he put them there?) and lubes himself up with his still spit and slick soaked hand before rolling one on. “Come on then, brat, how do you wanna do this?”

 

Wonpil wraps his arms around Jae’s neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him on top of him in lieu of an answer. He kisses the sharp curve of Jae’s jaw and bites into the meat of his shoulder as he slowly guides his cock inside Wonpil.

 

“Fuck!” Jae flinches a little. “You bit me!”

 

He can’t answer. All of his attention’s focused on Jae inside of him and he feels so full that he can barely string two thoughts together. He kisses the red mark on Jae’s shoulder in a sort of apology and grinds his hips up, taking him deeper and throws his head back in a shuddering groan.

 

Jae kisses his shoulders, his neck, his jaw, his lips, and Wonpil feels warm and safe and _full_ , but it’s just not enough. Jae’s moving slowly against him, deep but it’s just not enough.

 

“Come on,” Wonpil wraps his legs tighter around Jae’s hips. “put your back into it!”

 

Jae grits his teeth and stops moving completely. “Say ‘please’.”

 

“What?!” He pulls back to look Jae in the eye. “ _Move_!”

 

Jae frowns and, to Wonpil’s horror, pulls out completely. “No. You’re being rude, Pillie. I asked you to say ‘please’. Is that really so hard?”

 

“Oh my god.” Wonpil’s halfway to tears at this point. “Please, please, _please_ , fuck me! I’ve been waiting for this since we were in that damn plane and if you don’t knot inside of me soon, I’m seriously going to just run downstairs and jump the first person I see!”

 

He finds himself flipped onto all fours and Jae’s, mercifully, inside of him again. Wonpil all but howls as Jae slams into him, all the gentleness from earlier gone. One of his hands is wrapped around Wonpil’s neck, not squeezing, but a steady presence and he has a fistful of his hair in the other one.

 

“You’re just impossible.” Jae growls, nipping his ear. “You just can’t give me what _I_ want can you? You’re just a little trouble-maker, aren’t you?”

 

Wonpil doesn’t answer and Jae gives his hair a harsh tug. “I asked you a question, I’d appreciate an answer.”

 

“I- I’m a trouble-maker.” His ears are burning, but his entire world’s seemed to have narrowed to the points of contact between him and Jae, so Wonpil can’t really muster up any proper indignation.

 

“Yes, you are.” Jae presses a kiss to the back of Wonpil’s neck. “But you’re being good for me now, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” He absently notes that he’s getting drool all over his pillow. “I’m being good.”

 

“Good boy.” Jae’s hand is tightening around the sides of his throat and Wonpil can feel every one of his pounding heartbeats. “You’re such a good boy now, Pillie.”

 

Wonpil groans and falls forwards onto his elbows, crying out again when it forces Jae into a different angle that brushes against something unbelievably good.

 

“Please, please, please!” Wonpil reaches between his legs to fist his leaking cock in time to Jae’s thrusts. “Please, hyungie, right there! Don’t stop!”

 

“There it is.” He can feel Jae smirking from where his lips are pressed against Wonpil’s back. “There’s my good boy. Are you going to come again? What a little lush.”

 

He shudders and when Jae knocks his hand away to stroke Wonpil’s cock himself, he lets out an actual scream and lets his orgasm wash over him in waves. Jae fucks him through the high, wrapping his arms around Wonpil’s chest to pull him up against him. He can feel Jae’s heart pounding against his back and Wonpil turns his head to give Jae a desperate kiss, all open mouths and teeth.

 

“You feel so good.” Jae groans against his mouth. “So worth the trouble.”

 

Wonpil’s laugh turns into a moan as Jae shudders against him, knot swelling inside of him. Jae maneuvers them into a spooning position, careful not to pull himself against Wonpil’s rim. The room’s silent except for their laboured breathing and Wonpil feels completely blissed out as Jae threads their fingers together.

 

“You good?” Jae sounds sleepy. “I usually stay hard for about 15 minutes after, but I got my friend to bring kimbap and fruit, so you have your choice of sweet and savoury.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you, hyung.” Wonpil’s eyes are already starting to droop. “Power nap, food, then round two?”

 

“More like round four. How many times I have I made you come already?” Wonpil sleepily smacks his hand against Jae’s leg and the older man laughs. “Alright, sleep. I’ll wake you up when we’re not stuck together anymore.”

 

“Mmm…” He pulls Jae’s arms tighter around him. “You’re a really good alpha, hyung. Despite being sort of creepy.”

 

He feels more than hears Jae’s snort of laughter. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Wonpil usually likes to be contrary just for the sake of it, but he falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is from "What You Want - THEY". It's a sexy song. 
> 
> This is my first foray into smut. I feel like I should apologize. Hahaha...
> 
> Wonpil 100 percent seems like he'd be a total brat. Especially with Jae.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
